Only In A Nightclub
by Annimayphreak
Summary: Claire Redfield was never a party girl. And to this day, she was force by her brother to come out with him and his friends for a good time. *Cleon*  R&R! :3


**Disclaimer: I don't own own Resident Evil or any of the characters, just this fan fiction. :)**

**Setting: Post Degeneration.**

**Where: Claire Redfield's/ Chris Redfield's house/ Night Club**

**Okaieeee here we gooooo!**

**Only in a Nightclub**

Claire Redfield was never a party girl. And to this day, she was force by her brother to come out with him and his friends for a good time. Was that so wrong? Yes. Claire felt herself nod. But what pissed her off was how she thought she would spend all friday alone to relax from working at Terrasave for the weekdays. She normally would just put on some old movies and make fun of the bad acting by herself with a bag of Doritos and a tube of strawberry ice cream. But for the passed month, the eldest Redfield has managed to drag Claire in and out of the house whenever his friends offered a drink after work. Claire sighed deeply.

Claire stepped into Chris's room as he got dressed. Claire saw Chris was shirtless.

(Author'a note: That's for all you Chris fangirls :DDDD)

"Chris? Do we have to go out today?" The youngest Redfield whined. Stopping and resting her body against the doorframe.

"Yes, your alone all the time. You need to get outta the house more. Besides we're all going to the club tonight." Chris smirked.

"You just want me to go to get Jill to talk to you?" Claire said, shaking her head.

Chris exhaled, then shook his head. He put his shirt over his head.

"Besides since when can you dance?" Claire asked.

The eldest Redfield did not answer and Claire scoffed at Chris. Then stomped into her room and shut the door.

"Wear something nice!" Chris yelled from his room.

Claire sighed and did as she was told. She decided to wear a dress and heels for the occasion. Her dress was half white starting from the top and the bottom which ended mid-thighs was red. She smiled and fixed her hair into a high ponytail. After she finished putting on her makeup and accessories, a voice was heard from down the hall.

"Claire? Are you dressed? The cabs here!" Chris yelled.

Claire quickly grabbed her purse and came out of her room and followed Chris into the front hall.

"Ready!" Claire smiled, knowing she felt pretty girly with all that makeup and dress on.

When they finally got to the club, Chris's friends and co-workers noticed him and waved him over..

"Hey Chris! Hey Claire glad to see you guys made it." Rebecca smiled.

"Yeah glad to be here too." Claire said, looking over at the huge crowd of people dancing. She felt her heart thump in her chest and felt something was… wrong? It was awkward for her, not creepy awkward like back in Raccoon City, but something else…. Claire hid the feeling and excused herself to go buy a drink to shifted the feeling.

But as she approached the bar her heart and stomach began to shifted and thump. She ordered a Sex on the Beach and took a seat in front of the bar and slowly took slips from her drink. After a couple of minutes, the strange feeling went away feeling better, she decided to start dancing to pass the time. Claire joined a huge group of men and women and started moving to the sounds that blasted in each direction from her. Suddenly someone started to grind her backside. She stopped and moved away from the guy with a evil-like grin on his face. The man came up behind Claire started to grind on her again. Growing angry Claire yelled at him to stop, or she would kick him in the balls. The man clearly drunk stated, "Why would I leave someone as sexy as you?"

Claire snickered and relocated with her brother and his friends. _Apparently he's not getting lucky tonight. _Claire thought. Then, suddenly the strange feeling occurred in Claire's stomach once again. She looked around and wondered why she was feeling this way. Then she saw in the huge crowd of people a very familiar head. The sandy blonde hair began to pour into her mind. _OH MY GOD! Leon? _Claire thought.

She danced through crowd to see if she could get a better view of the man. Then there he was Leon turned as he was dancing to Claire Redfield, straight in the face. They both had a dumfounded look on there face.

"Hey there!" Claire smiled.

"Hey." Leon said as load as he could over the music. "What are you doing here?"

"Brother forced me, how about you?"

"I actually decided to go out for once." He smiled.

"Oh, that's cool." Claire said, feeling pain from her stomach twirling and doing cart wheels.

"You ok?" Leon asked. Seeing that Claire looked uneasy.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Claire lied.

"Well, looks like I was right." Leon smiled. _Wait, he's actually smiling! At Me! _Claire said to herself on the inside.

"About?" Claire asked, feeling here heart soar.

"Bumping into each other in some place normal."

"Haha, yeah."

A silence fell over then as they continued dancing together. Claire realized that her stomach wasn't going to give up just yet.

"Alright now, folks! Tonight we are gonna slow things down. So guys grab a girl and get ready to slow dance!" The DJ said into the microphone.

Leon's eyes bulged at Claire and Claire couldn't help but blush at Leon.

"Um? Do you want to-?" Claire interrupted Leon.

"Why not?"

"Okay." He smirked, grabbed Claire's hand and twirled her into his arms.

"Woah, Mr. Government Agent getting all fancy." Claire teased him.

"I have you know, I can dance, unlike your brother." He smirked and pointed to Chris.

She laughed, and saw her brother messing up every two steps.

"So what ever happened to Angela?" Claire asked.

"We, uh, don't talk."

"Really?" Claire's eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, she's to clingy."

"Oh." Claire stated.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious…" Claire said. "I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Jealous?" He asked.

"No!" Claire said, her face flushed.

"Are you sure?" Leon smirked, watching Claire's face turn a bright red.

"Yes." She stated.

"I don't believe you. In fact, I bet you want to kiss me right now." Leon said.

Claire Redfield didn't hesitate sooner, and crushed her lips against his. Only to find a very angry Chris Redfield across the room.


End file.
